fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Sword art online : Dream worlD
IS a fanseries of sword art online main character ; serena kyosao status ; hiatus [ continies in looooooooong timeeeeeeeeeeeeeee] sorry if ugly and bad i am a newbie ------------------------ LINK START! --------------------------- EPISODE 1 ; LINK START! at a dorm kyo ; ahh after sao what game should i play..ooh is sinon game alfaham online! maybe is the cd aleardy delivered i cannot wait! dorm-mom ; kyo-kun please keep your packages in your front door not in mine kyo ; o.okay madam! dormom ; okay i forgive you and do not make noisy noise! kyo ; ooh my new cd~ lets tryit! LINK START~ COM ; welcome to alfheim online enter you name nickname [ KYOSAO ] [ KYOKU / KYO ] COM ; ENTER AGE [ 14 ] COM ; CHOOSE YOUR RACE [ IMP ] COM ; ADD A SKILL FAST OR HEAL OR GOOD EYESIIGHT [ FAST ] COM ; GENDER IS FEMALE [ AGREE ] COM ; GENERATING CHARACTER IN 3 2 1 START ENTER THE WORD OF FAIRY... ALFHEIM ONLINE at the home town kyo ; ahh just getting started what weapon should i use... aleardy have good armour though blacksmith ; here ladys populas heal book kyo ; meh...do you have cross bow? blacksmith ; here an [ normal ] or [ rare ] normal ; 280 rare ; 480 kyo l rare after buying outta town kyo ; okay okay start to fly.. what is should do! kai ; umm arw you a beginerr! kyo ; yes you too kai ; im little expreinced but not knot much about skill armor etc and games kyo ; can we be frined ok kai ; my real name is kaishou raiden my nick is kai nice to meet you kyo ; my real name is kyosao serena mu nick is kyo nice tommet too! kai ; can you teach me fly! kyo ; uuuh i gotta leave but i explains he explains kyo ; okay just follow your wing muscels fuuu *flyinf hurrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa [ QUEST ] KYO ; ADD A FRINED COMKYO ; MAKE A PARTY WITH MORE THAN 3 PLAYER huh! --------------------------- SORRY TOO SHORT ---------------------- episode 2 ; First queST at the forest kyo ; waitta muinetes what that sound.... akhhhh! salamanders! salamander [ smd ; ha! i knew someone here kill! KILL! KILLL! smd ; hiyaahh kyo ; whoops [ the fight continues ] smd ; uuh they died kyo ; the boss huh akhh lvl.28 runn! smd ; i can catch you kyo ; wait imps is best when night seeing i should find a hiding place smd ; hiyahh ooh a tree! kyo ; huft there * HIDES smd ; hmm where is her ooh my kuota T~T COM ; OUT OF KUOTA LOG OUT kyo ; huh i saved ooh other people isnt that! sinon and silica cait sithes leafa sylph lisbeth leprechaun! sinon ; silica-san what are we doing tonight silica ; umm we are just hunting! leafa; cheer up we are near asuna-san townhome! lisbeth ; need to be maybe 7-muinets! kyo ; akkhhh * wild kyo appears! all ; who are you kyo ; im not suspicious person at all! lall ; okay what are you doing here kyo ; hiding from salamanders ! they are leaving now though leafa; ah okay ! sinon ; i not suspicious at you at all! sillica; are you hungry yourr status bar is really low kyo ; uhh i lost from my townhome...... sinon ; want to go with us? lisbeth ; okay you come with us kyo ; to? lisbeth ; sylph asuna townhome kyo ; in another townhome?! is it safe?! leafa; yes we got many friends there! sinon ; its okay uhh i got to go i entered an event in GGO bye all ; bye! sillica ; lets be friend [ they are be friending with kyo ] all ; do you know our name kyo ; of course leafa lisbeth and sillica right!!!! all ; yess [ they walking until the townhome ] leafa ; by the way what is your race? kyo ; its imp! all ; ooh! asuna ; hey guys!!!!! all ; asuna-san! asuna ; you all will be sleeping in my house kirito ; oh you guys i brewing some tea wait a muinets asuna ; ahh sinon not here all ; she have a emergancy event at GGO! asuna ; ooh here the rooms! leafa and lisbeth sillica and me i aleardy make room for sinon... wait a muinets who is this player? ^^ kyo ; uhh my name is im....kyo my real name is ; kyosao ! auna ; ooh welcome sinoon room would be yours! kyo ; thanks ! [ after drinking cchatting ] kyo ; umm i have a reqquest w.would you make party with me,,,, all ; of course asuna kirita ; uhh we had a job sorry leafa ; that would be.... sillica me and you lisbeth! kyo okay [ the next day ]] all ; hyaahhh kyo ; hyahhh hurrah [ resting ] leafa ; you not bad too kyo! all ; yes! kyo ; thanks you ! sillica; a boss! in the underground! at the under ground all ; uh that is no newbie boss a lv.40 boss! leafa ; ah im out of energy turn into soul! lisbeth ; me too sillica ; my HP is low uh monster ; kkkkraawowwowwow sillica; uhh aaakh kyo ; dont worry monster ; grarroww.....k... dies skyo ; cillika can u give me a potion sillica; here! drinks kyo ; i go there! you hit the ears! dillica; okay! after kyo ; now! sillica ; ah i cant fly in underground! kya! monster ; graaaaaghhhhrrroow kyo ; are you ok sillica; why are u can fly theres no moonlight or sunlight kyo ; you cant fly without it?! umm maybe because im an IMP sillica ; jumps slash monster ; kkraow kyo ; hiyahhh! after the fight in kyo townhome now sillica ; thanks for saving me but where the others? kyo ; maybe at kirito asuna yuis house! lets go kyo ; they isnt here only kirito sillica; ha i got a home work now bye!!! kyo ; okay kirito ; hey i got a quest to find an underwater treasure want to help? kyo ; yes~! --------------------- sorry too weird! ----------------- episode 3 ; !CAVE HOLE! at the morning kyo ; eeeh there are no treasures! kirito ; there is a cave underwater swim more kyo ; eeeh but what about share the trasure! kirito ; o.okay.. at the cave kirito ; ukhh kyo ; its half-drowned! kirito ; uhh just go to that flat rock! kyo ; okay is im a pain,,,, kirito ; ah heres the treasure! kto ; nee~ what is this hole akhhh falls to the hole kirito ; kyoo kirito goes out and spread the news to the team at some forest kyo ; uuuh i here alonee.... ??? ; yo kyo kyo ; akhhhh who!~!~ kai ; its me! kyo ; akhh you! do you come to helpme! kai ; no i just lost to! kyo ; akh!!! baKAI! after few muinets walking kasai ; oh yeah kai are you an imp! kai ; no! kasai ; but you in imp townhome! kai ; i have friend there kyo ; then what is your race? kai ; nomu! kyo ; nomu? kai ; gnome! you have bad ears kyo ; nee~ want to try to be respawned at random area kai ; no! KYO ; IM KINDDA HUNGRY kai ; me too i have hot waters! kyo ; i have alfheimu cup noodel! kai ; lets make it after make and its kai ; its stil; hot! kyo ; slurp! kai ; hey your tongue will bi burned!!!!!! kyo ; oh ! slurp! kai ; listen when people saying! kai m exhausted lets sleep i have tent [ click tent summon ] wanna come in? kyo; no i have my own [ click capsule tent summon ] bye! kai ; she she have an rare capsule tent what a player! bye! the two sleepss meanwhile kirito ; i track kyo lisbeth and klein search from above sillica use a creature to search with you asuna investigate the cave go search ---------------------- end sorry to hen ------------------------ Category:Anime series